wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział L
Orszak królewski późną nocą dotarł do Żywca i prawie nie zwrócił uwagi w miasteczku, przerażonym niedawnym napadem szwedzkiego oddziału. Król nie zajeżdżał do zamku, który poprzednio już był spustoszony od Szwedów, a w części spalony, ale stanął w plebanii. Tam Kmicic rozpuścił wiadomość, iż to poseł cesarski ze Śląska udaje się do Krakowa. Jakoż nazajutrz wyruszyli ku Wadowicom i dopiero znacznie za miastem skręcili do Suchej. Stamtąd przez Krzeczonów mieli jechać do Jordanowa, stamtąd do Nowego Targu, i gdyby się okazało, że nie ma podjazdów szwedzkich pod Czorsztynem, to do Czorsztyna, gdyby zaś były, to skręcić mieli do Węgier i węgierską ziemią ciągnąć aż do Lubowli. Spodziewał się też król, że pan marszałek wielki koronny, który rozporządzał tak znacznymi siłami, jakich nie miał niejeden książę panujący, poubezpiecza drogi, sam przeciw panu wyskoczy. Mogło mu pomieszać szyki tylko to, że nie wiedział, którędy król ciągnie; ale przecież między góralami nie brakło wiernych ludzi, gotowych zanieść panu marszałkowi umówione słowa. Nie potrzeba im było nawet tajemnicy powierzać, bo szli chętnie, skoro im powiedziano, że o służbę królewską idzie. Był to bowiem lud duszą i sercem królowi oddany, chociaż ubogi i pół jeszcze dziki, mało albo wcale uprawą niewdzięcznej roli się nie trudniący, żyjący z chowu bydła, pobożny i nienawidzący heretyków. Oni to pierwsi, gdy rozeszła się wieść o wzięciu Krakowa, a zwłaszcza o oblężeniu Częstochowy, do której pobożne pielgrzymki odbywać zwykli, porwali za toporzyska swoich siekier i ruszyli się z gór. Jenerał Duglas, znakomity wojownik, opatrzony w działa i strzelby, rozproszył ich wprawdzie z łatwością w równinach, na których bić się nie przywykli; natomiast Szwedzi z największymi tylko ostrożnościami zapuszczali się we właściwe ich siedziby, w których dosięgnąć ich było niepodobna, a ponieść klęskę łatwo. Zginęło też kilka pomniejszych oddziałów, które się nieopatrznie w labirynt gór zapędziły. I teraz wieść o przejeździe króla z wojskiem uczyniła już swoje, wszyscy bowiem jak jeden mąż zerwali się, by go bronić i towarzyszyć mu ze swymi "ciupagami", choćby na kraj świata. Mógł Jan Kazimierz, gdyby tylko odkrył, kto jest, otoczyć się w jednej chwili tysiącami półdzikich "gazdów", lecz on słusznie mniemał, że w takim razie wieść rozebrzmiałaby wnet, razem z wichrami, po całej okolicy i że Szwedzi mogliby także wysłać znaczne wojska na jego spotkanie, więc wolał ciągnąć nie poznany nawet od górali. Znajdowano jednak wszędy pewnych przewodników, którym dość było powiedzieć, że prowadzą biskupów i panów pragnących się szwedzkiej ręki uchronić. Prowadzili ich więc wśród śniegów, skał, wichrów i przełęczy, sobie tylko znanymi "pyrciami", przez miejsca tak niedostępne, że — rzekłbyś — i ptak nie mógłby przez nie przelecieć. Nieraz król i dostojnicy mieli chmury pod nogami, a jeżeli chmur nie było, to wzrok ich leciał w bezbrzeżną, białymi śniegami okrytą przestrzeń, która tak wydawała się szeroką, jak kraj cały szeroki; nieraz zapuszczali się w gardziele górskie, ciemne prawie, śniegami przysłonięte, w których chyba tylko zwierz dziki mógł mieć legowiska. Lecz omijano dostępne dla nieprzyjaciela miejsca, skracano drogę, i bywało że osada jaka, do której ledwie za pół dnia spodziewano się dostać, pojawiała się nagle pod nogami, a w niej spoczynek czekał i gościnność, choć w kurnej chacie, w zadymionej świetlicy. Król był ciągle wesół, innym odwagi do znoszenia nadzwyczajnych trudów dodawał i uręczał, że takimi drogami się przebierając, pewno równie szczęśliwie jak niespodzianie do Lubowli się dostaną. — Pan marszałek, ani się spodziewa, kiedy mu na kark spadniem! — powtarzał ciągle. A nuncjusz odpowiadał: — Czymże był powrót Ksenofonta w porównaniu z tą naszą podróżą w chmurach? — Im wyżej się wzniesiem, tym szwedzka fortuna upadnie niżej — twierdził król. Tymczasem dojechano do Nowego Targu. Zdawało się, że wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo minęło; jednakże górale twierdzili, że jakieś obce wojska kręcą się wedle Czorsztyna i po okolicy. Król przypuszczał, iż może to być niemiecka rajtaria pana marszałka koronnego, której miał dwa pułki, albo że jego własnych dragonów, wysłanych przodem, poczytano za nieprzyjacielskie podjazdy. Więc gdy i w Czorsztynie była załoga biskupa krakowskiego, podzieliły się zdania w królewskim orszaku: jedni chcieli jechać traktem do Czorsztyna, a stamtąd ciągnąć samą granicą do ziemi spiskiej; inni radzili zaraz wykręcić do Węgier, które tu klinem aż pod Nowy Targ dochodziły, i znowu przedzierać się przez wirchy i wąwozy, biorąc wszędy przewodników, najniebezpieczniejsze przejścia znających. To ostatnie zdanie przemogło, albowiem w ten sposób spotkanie się ze Szwedami stawało się prawie niepodobnym, i zresztą króla bawiła ta "orłowa" droga przez przepaści i przez chmury. Wyruszono więc z Nowego Targu nieco na zachód i południe, zostawiając po prawej ręce Biały Dunajec. Początkowa droga szła okolicą dosyć otwartą i rozległą, lecz w miarę jak postępowano naprzód, góry poczęły się zbiegać, doliny zacieśniać. Jechano drogami, po których konie ledwie mogły postępować. Czasem trzeba było zsiadać i w ręku je prowadzić, a i to nieraz jeszcze opierały się, tuląc uszy i wyciągając otwarte, dymiące nozdrza ku przepaściom, z których głębi śmierć zdawała się wyglądać. Górale, przywykli do urwisk, uznawali często za dobre takie drogi, na których nieobyłym ludziom szumiało i kręciło się w głowach. Wjechali na koniec w jakąś szczelinę skalną, długą i prostą, a tak wąską, że zaledwie trzech ludzi mogło jechać wedle siebie. Wąwóz to był jakoby korytarz niezmierny. Dwie wysokie skały zamykały go z prawej i lewej strony. Gdzieniegdzie jednak krawędzie ich rozchylały się tworząc mniej strome pochyłości pokryte zaspami śniegu, na zrębach obramowane czarnym borem. Wichry wywiały natomiast śnieg z dna wąwozu i kopyta końskie szczękały wszędy po kamienistym podkładzie. Lecz w tej chwili wiatr nie wiał i cisza panowała tak głucha, że aż w uszach dzwoniąca. Tylko w górze, kędy między lesistymi krawędziami widniał błękitny pas nieba, przelatywało od czasu do czasu czarne ptactwo, łopocąc skrzydłami i kracząc. Orszak królewski stanął dla wypoczynku. Z koni podnosiły się kłęby pary, a i ludzie byli pomęczeni. — Czy to Polska, czy Węgry? — spytał po chwili przewodnika król. — To jeszcze Polska. — A czemu nie wykręciliśmy zaraz do Węgier? — Bo nie można. On wąwóz zakręci się opodal, potem będzie siklawa, za siklawą pyrć do traktu idzie. Tam nawrócimy, przejdziem jeszcze jeden wąwóz i dopiero będzie węgierska strona. — To widzę, że lepiej było od razu traktem jechać — rzekł król. — Cichajcie!... — odpowiedział nagle góral. I przyskoczywszy do skały, przyłożył do niej ucho. Wszyscy utkwili w niego oczy, a jemu twarz zmieniła się w jednej chwili i rzekł: — Za zakrętem wojsko idzie od potoku!... Dla Boga! czy nie Szwedy?! — Gdzie? jak? co?... — poczęto pytać ze wszystkich stron. — Nic nie słychać!... — Bo tam śnieg leży. Na rany boskie! Już są blisko!... Zaraz się ukażą!... — Może pana marszałka ludzie? — rzekł król. Kmicic w tej chwili ruszył koniem. — Pojadę zobaczyć! — rzekł. Kiemlicze ruszyli zaraz za nim, jak psy myśliwe za łowcem, lecz ledwie posunęli się z miejsca, gdy zakręt gardzieli, o sto kroków przed nimi leżący, zaciemnił się od ludzi i koni. Kmicic spojrzał... i dusza zatrzęsła się w nim z przerażenia. Byli to Szwedzi. Ukazali się tak blisko, że cofać się było niepodobna, zwłaszcza iż orszak królewski miał konie pomęczone. Pozostawało tylko przebić się lub zginąć albo pójść w niewolę. Zrozumiał to w jednej chwili nieustraszony król, więc chwycił za rękojeść szpady. — Osłonić króla i nazad! — krzyknął Kmicic. Tyzenhauz z dwudziestu ludźmi w mgnieniu oka wysunął się na czoło, lecz Kmicic, zamiast złączyć się z nimi, ruszył drobnym kłusem przeciw Szwedom. Miał zaś na sobie szwedzki strój, ten sam, w któren przebrał się wychodząc z klasztoru, więc owi Szwedzi teraz nie pomiarkowali, co to za jeden. Widząc dążącego przeciw sobie w takim stroju jeźdźca, prawdopodobnie poczytali cały orszak królewski za jakiś własny podjazd, bo nie przyspieszyli kroku, tylko kapitan dowodzący wysunął się przed pierwszą trójkę. — A co za ludzie? — spytał po szwedzku, patrząc na groźną i bladą twarz zbliżającego się junaka. Kmicic najechał nań tak blisko, że prawie trącili się kolanami, i nie odrzekłszy ni słowa, wypalił mu w samo ucho z pistoletu. Okrzyk zgrozy wyrwał się z piersi rajtarów, ale potężniej jeszcze zabrzmiał głos pana Andrzeja: — Bij! I jako skała oderwana od opoki, tocząc się w przepaść, druzgoce wszystko w biegu, tak i on runął na pierwszy szereg niosąc śmierć i zniszczenie. Dwaj młodzi Kiemlicze, podobni do dwóch niedźwiedzi, skoczyli za nim w zamęt. Stukot szabel o pancerze i hełmy rozległ się jak huk młotów, a wnet zawtórowały mu wrzaski i jęk. Przerażonym Szwedom zdawało się w pierwszej chwili, że to trzech wielkoludów napadło ich w dzikim parowie górskim. Pierwsze trójki cofnęły się, zmieszane, przed strasznym mężem, a gdy ostatnie wydobywały się dopiero spoza zakrętu, środek stłoczył się i zwichrzył. Konie poczęły gryźć się i wierzgać. Żołnierze z dalszych trójek nie mogli strzelać, nie mogli iść na ratunek przodowym, którzy ginęli bez ratunku pod ciosami trzech olbrzymów. Próżno się złożą, próżno sztychów nadstawią, tamci łamią szable, przewracają ludzi i konie. Kmicic zdarł konia, że aż kopyta jego zwisły nad głowami rajtarskich rumaków, sam zaś szalał, siekł, bódł. Krew zbroczyła mu twarz, z oczu szedł ogień, wszystkie myśli w nim zgasły, została tylko jedna, że zginie, lecz Szwedów musi zatrzymać. Ta myśl przerodziła się w dzikie jakieś uniesienie, więc siły jego potroiły się, ruchy stały się podobne do ruchów rysia: wściekłe, jak błyskawice szybkie. I nadludzkimi ciosami szabli kruszył ludzi, jak piorun kruszy młode drzewa; dwaj Kiemlicze młodzi szli tuż, a stary, stojąc nieco z tyłu, co chwila wsuwał rapier między synów, tak szybko, jak wąż żądło wysuwa, i wyciągał krwawy. Tymczasem koło króla powstał rozruch. Nuncjusz, jako pod Żywcem tak i teraz, trzymał za cugle jego konia, z drugiej strony chwycił je biskup krakowski i ze wszystkich sił cofali w tył rumaka, król zaś parł go ostrogami, aż dzianet dęba stawał. — Puszczajcie!... — wołał król. — Na Boga! Przejedziem przez nieprzyjaciół! — Panie, myśl o ojczyźnie! — wołał biskup krakowski. I król nie mógł wydrzeć się z ich rąk, zwłaszcza że od przodu zatarasował mu drogę młody Tyzenhauz ze wszystkimi ludźmi. Nie szedł on w pomoc Kmicicowi, poświęcił go, pragnął tylko króla ratować. — Na mękę Pana naszego! — krzyczał z rozpaczą — tamci zaraz polegną!... Miłościwy panie, ratuj się, póki czas! Ja ich tu jeszcze zatrzymam! Lecz upór królewski, gdy go raz rozdrażniono, nie liczył się z niczym i z nikim. Jan Kazimierz wsparł jeszcze silniej rumaka ostrogami i zamiast cofać się, posuwał się naprzód. A czas płynął i każda chwila dłużej mogła zgubę za sobą pociągnąć. — Zginę na mojej ziemi!... Puszczajcie!... — wołał król. Szczęściem przeciw Kmicicowi i Kiemliczom, dla ciasnoty miejsca, mała tylko liczba ludzi mogła od razu działać, skutkiem czego mogli się trzymać dłużej. Lecz z wolna i ich siły poczęły się wyczerpywać. Kilkakroć rapiery szwedzkie dotknęły się ciała Kmicica i krew jęła z niego uchodzić. Oczy przesłaniały mu się jakby mgłą. Dech ustawał w piersiach. Uczuł zbliżanie się śmierci, więc pragnął tylko życie sprzedać drogo. "Jeszcze choć jednego!" — powtarzał sobie i puszczał płytkie żelazo na głowę lub ramię najbliższego rajtara, i znów zwracał się ku innemu; Szwedom wszelako, po pierwszej chwili zamieszania i strachu, wstyd widocznie uczyniło się, że czterech mężów zdołało ich zatrzymać tak długo, i natarli z furią; wnet samym ciężarem ludzi i koni zepchnęli ich w tył i spychali coraz silniej i szybciej. Wtem koń Kmicica padł i fala zakryła jeźdźca. Kiemlicze rzucali się jeszcze czas jakiś, podobni do pływaków, którzy widząc, że toną, usiłują jak najdłużej głowy nad powierzchnią roztoczy morskiej utrzymać, lecz wkrótce zapadli i oni... Wówczas Szwedzi jak wicher ruszyli ku orszakowi królewskiemu. Tyzenhauz zaś ze swymi ludźmi skoczył ku nim i uderzyli się tak, że aż łoskot rozległ się po górach. Lecz cóż znaczyła ta nowa tyzenhauzowska garstka przeciw potężnemu podjazdowi, blisko trzysta koni liczącemu. Nie było już wątpliwości, że dla króla i jego orszaku musi nieubłaganie wybić fatalna godzina zguby lub niewoli. Jan Kazimierz, woląc widocznie pierwszą od drugiej, wyswobodził na koniec lejce z rąk trzymających je biskupów i posunął się szybko za Tyzenhauzem. Nagle stanął jak wryty. Stało się coś nadzwyczajnego. Patrzącym wydało się, że same góry przychodzą w pomoc prawemu królowi i panu. Oto nagle krawędzie wąwozu zadrgały, jak gdyby ziemia wzruszyła się z posad, jak gdyby bór rosnący w górze chciał wziąść udział w walce, i pnie drzewne, bryły śniegu, lodu, kamienie i okruchy skał jęły toczyć się ze straszliwym trzaskiem i łoskotem na zaciśnięte na dnie szeregi szwedzkie; jednocześnie nieludzkie wycie rozległo się po obu stronach parowu. Na dole zaś, w szeregach, wszczął się zamęt, ludzką wyobraźnię przechodzący. Szwedom zdało się, że góry runęły i zsypują się na nich. Powstały krzyki, lament druzgotanych mężów, rozpaczliwe wołania o pomoc, kwik koński, zgrzyt i straszliwy dźwięk skalnych obłamów o pancerze. Na koniec ludzie i konie utworzyli jedną kupę kłębiącą się konwulsyjnie, gniotącą, pełną jęków, rozpaczliwą, straszną. A kamienie i złamy skał miażdżyły ją ciągle, tocząc się nieubłaganie na bezkształtne już masy ciał końskich i ludzkich. — Górale! górale! — zaczęto krzyczeć w orszaku królewskim. — Ciupagami psubratów! — ozwały się głosy na górze. I w tej chwili po obu krawędziach skalistych ukazały się długowłose głowy, przybrane w okrągłe skórzane kapelusze, za nimi wychyliły się ciała i kilkaset dziwnych postaci poczęło spuszczać się w dół po pochyłościach śnieżnych. Ciemne i białe gunie, unoszące się nad ramionami, nadawały im pozór jakichś strasznych ptaków drapieżnych. Zsunęli się w mgnieniu oka; świst siekierek zawtórował złowrogo ich dzikim okrzykom i jękom dobijanych Szwedów. Sam król chciał rzeź powstrzymać; niektórzy rajtarowie, żywi jeszcze, rzucali się na kolana i wznosząc bezbronne ręce błagali o ratunek. Nic nie pomogło, nic nie wstrzymało mściwych siekier i w kwadrans później nie było już ani jednego żywego Szweda w parowie. Potem krwawi górale poczęli się sypać ku orszakowi królewskiemu. Nuncjusz ze zdumieniem patrzył na tych nie znanych sobie ludzi, rosłych, silnych, pokrytych częścią w skóry owcze, ubroczonych krwią i potrząsających dymiącymi jeszcze siekierkami. Lecz oni na widok biskupów poodkrywali głowy. Wielu poklękało w śniegu. Biskup krakowski podniósł załzawioną twarz ku niebu. — Oto pomoc boska, oto Opatrzność, która czuwa nad majestatem. Następnie zwrócił się do górali i rzekł: — Ludzie, coście za jedni? — Tutejsi! — odpowiedziano z tłumu. — Czy wiecie, komuście przyszli w pomoc... Oto król i pan wasz, któregoście uratowali! Na te słowa krzyk uczynił się w tłumie: "Król! król! Jezusie, Mario, król!"— Wierni górale poczęli się cisnąć do pana i tłoczyć. Z płaczem opadli go zewsząd, z płaczem całowali jego nogi, strzemiona, nawet kopyta jego konia. Zapanowało takie uniesienie, taki krzyk i szlochanie, że aż biskupi z obawy o osobę królewską musieli zbytni zapał hamować. Król zaś stał wśród wiernego ludu, jak pasterz wśród owiec, i łzy wielkie, jasne jak perły, spływały mu po twarzy. Po czym oblicze jego rozjaśniło się, jakby jakaś przemiana spełniła się nagle w jego duszy, jakby nowa wielka myśl, z nieba rodem, zaświeciła mu w głowie, i skinął ręką, że chce mówić, a gdy uciszyło się, rzekł podniesionym głosem, tak iż słyszał go tłum cały: — Boże! któryś mnie przez ręce prostego ludu wybawił, przysięgam ci na mękę i śmierć Syna Twego, że i jemu ojcem odtąd będę! — Amen! — powtórzyli biskupi. I czas jakiś trwało uroczyste milczenie, potem zaś nowa radość wybuchła. Poczęto wypytywać górali, skąd się wzięli w wąwozach i jakim sposobem tak w porę dla ratunku królowi się znaleźli. Okazało się, że znaczne podjazdy szwedzkie kręciły się koło Czorsztyna i nie dobywając samego zamku, zdawały się szukać kogoś i czekać. Górale słyszeli także o bitwie, którą podjazdy te stoczyły z jakimś wojskiem, między którym miał się i sam król znajdować. Wówczas to postanowili wciągnąć Szwedów w zasadzkę i nasławszy im fałszywych przewodników, umyślnie zwabili ich do tego parowu. — Widzieliśmy — mówili górale — jako onych czterech rycerzy uderzyło na tych psiajuchów, chcieliśmy im iść w pomoc, ale baliśmy się spłoszyć za wcześnie psu bratów. Tu król porwał się za głowę. — Matko Jedynego Syna! — krzyknął — szukać mi Babinicza! Niechaj mu choć pogrzeb wyprawimy!... i tego to człowieka za zdrajcę poczytano, który pierwszy krew za nas wylał! — Zawiniłem, miłościwy panie! — ozwał się Tyzenhauz. — Szukać go, szukać! — wołał król. — Nie odjadę stąd, póki mu w twarz nie spojrzę i nie pożegnam. Skoczyli więc żołnierze wraz z góralami na miejsce pierwszej walki i wkrótce spod stosu trupów końskich i ludzkich wydobyli pana Andrzeja. Twarz jego była blada, cała zabryzgana krwią, której grube sople zakrzepły mu na wąsach; oczy miał przymknięte; pancerz powyginany od razów mieczów i kopyt końskich. Ale ten pancerz właśnie uchronił go od zmiażdżenia, i żołnierzowi, który go podniósł, wydawało się, że usłyszał cichy jęk. — Dla Boga! Żyw! — zakrzyknął. — Zdjąć mu pancerz! — wołali inni. Wnet przecięto rzemienie. Kmicic odetchnął głębiej. — Dycha! dycha! Żyw! — powtórzyło kilka głosów. On zaś leżał czas jakiś nieruchomie, po czym otworzył oczy. Wówczas jeden z żołnierzy wlał mu do ust nieco gorzałki, inni zaś podnieśli go pod ramiona. W tej chwili nadjechał pędem sam król, do którego uszu doszedł okrzyk powtarzany przez wszystkie usta. Żołnierze przywlekli przed niego pana Andrzeja, który ciężył im ku ziemi i leciał przez ręce. Jednakże na widok króla przytomność wróciła mu na chwilę, uśmiech prawie dziecinny przebłysnął mu na twarzy, a blade jego wargi wyszeptały wyraźnie: — Mój pan, mój król żywie... wolny... I łzy błysły mu w źrenicach. — Babinicz! Babinicz! Czym cię nagrodzę?! — wołał król. — Jam nie Ba-bi-nicz, jam Kmi-cic! — szepnął rycerz. To rzekłszy zwisł jak martwy na rękach żołnierzy. Kategoria:Potop